


Ours

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Bible Quotes, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, I Love You, Is it a sin for an atheist to quote Romans?, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: John and Joseph have a secret. It’s one neither of them are eager to share.
Relationships: John Seed/Joseph Seed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I find Far Cry 5 so utterly fascinating. It has characters that I shouldn’t like at all, yet I do.
> 
> Even as an atheist, I don’t feel like I’m missing anything from the game. It still appeals to me.
> 
> (I should clarify that I don’t hate religion or religious people. I just don’t like talking about it because I REALLY don’t like people who think God hates certain groups.)

The day it happened was the day that video got out, the video that sent the government after them.

John sat outside the church, long after everyone was gone. Joseph came out onto the porch, sweat dripping on his forehead. His sunglasses were askew.

“It’s all taken care of.” John patted the steps. “Sit, Joseph.” He did.

They spent hours talking, discussing the town and God’s plan for them. At some point during the conversation, John realized his hand was near Joseph’s. But he didn’t seem to mind, and so their fingers interlaced.

Things didn’t change much after that. Not in the eyes of the town, anyway. But behind closed doors, things were very different.

They held hands under the table, knowing others would be considered sinners. But this was His plan for them. Joseph kissed John on the cheek after dinner and the lawyer smiled.

They heard the Deputy was coming. John refused to leave his brother’s side. The night the helicopter arrived, they stuck together like glue.

Everything spiraled into chaos. Joseph left the helicopter with a few wounds but none the worse for wear. John gave him a hug and if things weren’t more pressing, he would’ve kissed him.

They combed the town. A few hours later, the Deputy was found near the river. John looked them over and nearly pulled his gun. Joseph drew his brother in close, whispering in his ear.  _ Not now. Not yet. _

They separated. Joseph left, his touch lingering on John’s fingers.

He called early the next morning. The Deputy had escaped. Joseph fixed himself a cup of coffee and listened to John rant.

“Relax yourself, John. Tell me what you want to do.”

“I want...I want them all to pay. I want their sins to be memorialized.”

“So do it.” They hung up without saying those terrifying three words.

He woke up in a cold sweat and instantly knew. Laying on a rotting sofa near the back of the church, Joseph knew.

He’d never told John those three terrifying words. He’d never looked at his brother, the man he loved so dearly, and whispered those three terrifying words.

_ I love you _ .

He cried during the sermon. He pulled out his hair and screamed at the sky. Joseph shook his head, confused, angry, and heartbroken.

“This...it was ours. It was always going to be ours.” And now he had to wait. Getting into Heaven was what Joseph needed for a reunion with John. He couldn’t end things prematurely.

Seeing everyone else stung. It was never supposed to be this way. Joseph and John were going to carve out their own little place in the world. They were going to be alone together, free from judgement.

Jacob and Faith passed away soon after that. Joseph cried for them as well. And then he wrote a fourth sermon in a daze, one that had nothing to do with anything but love.

He spat at the Deputy, cursing their bloodlust. The Bliss was kicked over and the fighting started. Joseph almost hoped a stray bullet would end things.

He was arrested the next morning. Then the bomb fell and the world caught fire. Humming “Amazing Grace” in the back of the car, Joseph waited.

He dragged the Deputy to the bunker, killed Dutch with his own gun. The next 17 years were spent rebuilding and longing for John.

After the Captain killed his false son, Joseph begged for one last thing. He read the sermon from 17 years ago, tears streaming down his face. Then he let a bullet end his life.

_ John, _

_ God has plans for me. I don’t fully understand them, but I will soon. _

_ You and I were not meant for this Earth. We were not meant for the locusts. We were meant for the Garden. _

_ “For I consider that the sufferings of this present time are not worth comparing with the glory that is to be revealed to us.”  _

_ Do you remember Romans, John? _


End file.
